Breakup Sex
by horanswhore
Summary: "How did my breakup with Drew lead to sex with you?" she wondered out loud. "Well, obviously I don't think you'd be having breakup sex with Drew," he replied.


**Author's Note:** Sheamus smut? shot. Wrote this just to get all the sexual frustration out of me.  


* * *

Katie sulked in the corner of the room, her legs clenched to her chest and her head buried into them. She was crying. Real hard. She had been like that for the last hour. She felt like her world was coming undone and she didn't deserve a thing to have it like that. She thought about him. His brown hair that was a little bit past his shoulders, his gorgeous brown eyes, and those dimples that appeared when he smiled. Then the bad thoughts came. He had shouted at her for flirting, then broke things off with her because he had feelings for someone else. She tried not to cry anymore, but thinking about it made her do just that.

Then the door creaked open. An Irish accent came about. "Katie?"

She said nothing though, trying to hide herself as much as she could on the side of the couch. It didn't work though because he had come more into the room and saw her balled up in the corner.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" he asked. She looked up and he saw her bloodshot eyes, her weary face. "What happened, Katie?" He kneeled down to her level, lifting her chin so she would look at him again. She mumbled something, but he didn't understand it. She repeated it. "Drew broke up with me."

The shock on Sheamus' face was real. He didn't see this coming at all. He knew his best friend was in love with Katie, they had given the last three years to each other, so why would he go and do this? He hasn't even seen them fight and both of them never mentioned anything of it. He asked her what had aspired and she told him everything. What happened an hour ago, why he broke up with her, the things he didn't even know about.

"He broke up with you because he's in love with Kelly and because he think you were flirting with me?"

"That pretty much sums it up," she sniffled. Her tears had stopped and her eyes weren't bloodshot anymore. She looked at Sheamus. She just realized he was in only his trunks and signature T-shirt. Katie wasn't going to lie. She did have an attraction to him. Well, more of sexual frustration. He was just so damn good looking. As she looked at him up and down, her sexual frustration started building up even more. Before she knew it, her lips had become attached to his. She pulled away after a quick second. "I'm sorry, Sheamus. I shouldn't have done that," she rustled. Then she caught glance of his eyes. They were a gorgeous contrast with that fiery red hair of his that she liked so much. Maybe it was a good thing Drew broke up with her.

Sheamus smirked. "Oh, Katie. No worries because I've been wanting to do that for quite a while now." He pulled her up from the ground. She was a bit tiny compared to him. He was six foot six and all muscly and she was only five foot eight and skinny. He engulfed in her features and her body. Her dark hair was curled, but pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes sparkled still, even after all the crying. Sheamus pushed away a stray hair from her face. _Perfect_, he thought in his mind. His face inched closer to hers. When he licked her lips, that's when he dove in, not being able to resist the temptation anymore. While their tongues made love, his hands began making their way toward her dress. He pulled it up above her head, leaving her in nothing but her panties. He quickly slipped them off, using his teeth. His fingers traced up her leg as he stood up, then finding their way inside of her. She let out a low moan. It felt too good. Her eyes opened when they came out, leaving her wanting more.

"Don't stop," she rustled into his ear.

"This is only the beginning, love," he rustled back, taking his shirt off.

He backed her against the wall, his arms up on both sides of her and his body close. He cupped her face in his hand, roughly planting a kiss on her lips. Their rough kissing got harder, moans escaping their mouths every chance they could. "I think he's ready to play," Katie said in-between kisses as her hand went down his trunks. In no time, his trunks were down and with one rough thrust, he entered her.

"Sheamus!" she gasped when he did. Her arms wrapped around his body, kissing him in every spot she could. His chest, his shoulders, his neck, his jawline, his lips, nibbling his earlobe, any part she could get. Sheamus then lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She came eye to eye with the red headed man and smiled, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this with you right now," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she began kissing him again. She felt them move, her back hitting the cold leather couch in a matter of seconds.

"You don't deserve Drew. You deserve a real man."

"And that real man must be you then." Katie smirked, leaning up and kissing him again.

"That's right," he rustled in her ear. She suddenly felt even more turned on. Their movement against each other's bodies had grown more rapid, moans and squeals escaping their mouths and sweat quickly appearing on their bodies. Her legs detached themselves from Sheamus' waist and spread them wider causing him to push harder into her. A loud moan came from Katie. She flinched a little at the slight pain of having his big self inside of her. Sheamus saw her expression and kissed her to make it go away. In a matter of minutes, they reached their peak and he dropped on top of her, his body heavy.

"Sheamus, you're...crushing...me," Katie groaned. He laughed, pushing himself upward, so he wouldn't keep her from breathing anymore. He still stayed hover over her. "How about another round?" he smirked.

"How did my breakup with Drew lead to sex with you?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, obviously I don't think you'd be having breakup sex with Drew."

"True," she shrugged. She pulled Sheamus back down on her, kissing him again and another round of breakup sex had begun.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sure your minds are now all filled with dirty thoughts about him.


End file.
